


How Much Is His Love?

by Ros3Tea



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Drunkenness, Eventual Fluff, Hanzo loves him I swear, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Oral Sex, Shower Sex, Sibling Incest, Slut Shaming, Smut, Teasing, Young Genji Shimada, Young Hanzo Shimada, this was a birthday request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 18:40:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12965916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ros3Tea/pseuds/Ros3Tea
Summary: Hanzo is frustrated with Genji's behavior but still helps him to the best of his abilities. Even if Genji is annoying and sexy.





	How Much Is His Love?

**Author's Note:**

> So this was a request my friend made for her birthday. It took a lot of sleepless nights and coffee, it's a little crudely edited so I apologize. Here you go though! Enjoy!

It was already three in the morning when the door finally opened and a drunken teen wobbled in. His green hair was a mess with remnants of what the night held for him stuck in his locks, mostly glitter and something that resembled glue. Even before he could close the door behind himself another figure was in the room, his expression was harsh and cold. 

“Genji! Where the hell have you been all night? Do you know how hard it is to get father to believe you were able to sit quietly in your room for so long?” The sober one shouted as quietly as he could.

“You know, Hanzo...you know bro...you know what i say? I say f-...fuc-” Genji’s comment was cut short by Hanzo’s hand eclipsing his younger brothers mouth. The glare on Hanzo’s face would have scared most people, but not Genji. Genji saw it as a fun game or a challenge, how angry could he make his brother before things got out of hand; though, things were pretty out of hand already. 

“Genji...we are going to your room, we are getting you in the shower, and we are putting you to bed. That is final.” The older brother said as he grabbed Genji’s wrist and dragged him away to his room. Once inside the room though, Genji was able to break from Hanzo’s grip and pushed him against the door. His gaze was lazy and annoyed and Hanzo knew his brother wasn’t going to make this any easier. 

“Hanzo...I wasn’t done.” 

“You are now.” 

“No! I’m not ready!” Genji said a little too loudly and Hanzo sighed and complied to keep him quiet. 

“Fine, what do you want then?” he said trying to get this over with so he could go to bed. He heard a small ‘Yes!’ from his brother then nearly jumped in surprise when he felt his brother's hands immediately pull down his sweatpants and take hold of his penis. Hanzo reached down to stop Genji but to no avail, Genji already had his lips wrapped around the semi erect member. The older brother’s hand only got as far as Genji’s hair then gave up, resting there for a moment before tangling his fingers into the short green locks and keeping a strong grip on it. 

Genji was so aroused he didn't even care if Hanzo was fully standing or not, his tongue slid down the shaft to the base and his hands cupped the balls that were lazily hanging just outside of the sweatpants. Hanzo’s head leaned back against the door and bit his lip to try to keep quiet, his will was breaking with every stroke his brother’s tongue made along his length. Genji looked up at Hanzo with a mouth full of his hardening member and watched him blankly as he bobbed his head on him. Finally, after about another minute of this Hanzo couldn't take anymore. He sighed and picked his brother up, holding him up by the underside of his thighs and brought him into the en suite;Slamming him into the shower wall. He took off his tightly fitting white t-shirt and tossed it across the room, Genji happily obliged and removed most his own clothes in a hurry. Hanzo reached beside them and turned on the water, wetting them both. 

“You don’t think I don’t know what you do at those parties? Clean yourself up first…” Hanzo said and put him down on the tiled floor as if trying to shame the younger brother, which hardly ever worked. The older brother knew this, but the lustful look that grew on Genji’s face when he was told that was so worth it. Genji slowly pulled off his now wet briefs that clung to his skin, making him moan softly when his length was freed from the soaking fabric. He made sure to keep eye contact with his brother while he pushed two fingers in himself with ease and started to dig out the spoils of previous adventures that night. The white that came out of Genji’s ass made Hanzo both annoyed and horny, glaring at Genji with disgust, which Genji loved. 

“Come on Hanzo...you know you’re my favorite, don’t be jealous..” Genji taunted in a sultry voice as he fingered himself even after he was emptied. The words stuck a chord with Hanzo and he collected the green haired boy from the floor, holding him against the wall. 

“Don’t give me that shit you slut.” He responded and moved his hands so they held Genji from under his knees, his muscles tightening while he supported his weight. Genji stared at him through half lidded eyes and reached aimlessly under himself for Hanzo’s cock, trying to stuff it in himself. Hanzo lifted him higher so it was just out of reach. “Not yet Genji…” Hanzo stated firmly which earned a whine from Genji. 

“Anjia, please...Let me have you.” Genji said breathlessly, still grasping and reaching for something his fingertips could barely touch. Hanzo shook his head at the sight of his little brother begging for him inside, crying for the space to be filled. Pathetic. The older brother reached down and grabbed himself, lining the length up with Genji’s point of entry before teasing the hole with his head. Genji moaned softly and struggled against his brother’s grip wanting more, doing his best to lower himself on the now stiff member to no avail. Hanzo’s hand was already stopping him, jerking him upwards. 

“Stop or you won’t get anything..” Hanzo said and Genji whined in reply but did as he was told. The older brother took that as a sign to resume his teasing, lowering Genji on the hard length again, pushing in further this time. He stopped about halfway in just to tease him further which erected a whimper from Genji. 

“Brother pleas-” Genji was cut off by Hanzo ramming his full length into him hard, earning a loud and dramatic moan from the green haired boy. Genji clung to Hanzo’s shoulders tightly, his nails digging into the skin almost piercing it but definitely leaving marks. Hanzo pounded into him again just as hard, he started to set a steady pace, hips thrusting into Genji, pushing him hard against the shower wall with every inward movement. Genji was a moaning mess, drooling a little as his member already was leaking precum. He couldn’t gather a sensible thought even if his life depended on it right now, all he could do was feel everything his brother was allowing him to feel; the hard shower wall, the water raining down on them, the throbbing of his member between his legs, the fullness of his brother inside him. Everything he wanted to feel. Genji looked up at Hanzo with a dazed stare, getting his attention before lurching at him and planting a hard and desperate kiss on his lips. His hands ran up Hanzo’s neck, fingers combing through the long, silky, black hair before they stopped close to the roots and grabbed hold of the hair tightly pulling it. Hanzo groaned in response to it, and kissed him back with feeling behind it. The more the younger brother would pull on the hair the harder Hanzo would thrust into him. Hanzo’s tongue traced over Genji’s helpless lips before plunging into his mouth and licking his soft and wet muscle, rolling over it and claiming dominance. Genji whimpered and whined. 

“A-Anija...more! I want more of you..!” Genji’s eyes watered as he did his best to call out to him. Hanzo pulled him away from the wall and slowly walked him to the bed where he dropped Genji on his back, his cock slipping out of the used hole. The younger brother moaned at the sudden loss of warmth inside him and looked up at Hanzo with impatient eyes. 

“Turn over.” Hanzo commanded and Genji bit his bottom lip before doing as he was told, ready to be filled again. After straddling the back of Genji’s slightly spread thighs, Hanzo leaned into him and pushed inside once again, both of their moans in the air. Genji’s hips rolled into Hanzo’s, his body begging for him to move in him. Hanzo responded by pushing down on Genji’s back, arching his own upwards for leverage as he started to thrust into him again. Genji laid face down into his pillow, tears forming at the corners of his eyes as muffled moans escape his lips. His hands gripped tightly to the bed sheets as his mind was drawing a blank from the overwhelming pleasure.

Hanzo didn’t want things to end like this, he wanted to make this last as long as he could. He pulled out of Genji without warning and Genji didn’t seem to be able to process that properly at first, his hips still grinding against something that was no longer there. Hanzo chuckled at the display and turned Genji over before he could complain about Hanzo’s warmth leaving his insides. Genji’s face was that of pure lust when Hanzo finally saw it. His mouth couldn’t stay closed, there was drool running down his chin, his eyes had tears in them and his face was a mess with blush. Hanzo suddenly felt an urge to fill his brother’s open mouth. He moved up Genji’s body and sat on his chest, before he could try to put himself in Genji’s mouth, his lips were already hungrily wrapped around the length. Hanzo moaned, the mouth was more wet and hot then he was expecting. 

“Ugh...Genji…” Hanzo couldn’t help but say his brother’s name aloud. This made Genji’s heart flutter. It wasn’t easy at all to get Hanzo to lower his guard enough to say his name like that and it always put Genji on cloud nine when it happened. Genji’s tongue eagerly ran down the underside of his length, tasting not only Hanzo but himself as well. Hanzo’s fingers combed through Genji’s hair, silently praising him. Genji only worked his tongue and lips harder, tightening his lips around the shaft while his tongue slide along side it. He decided to take things a step further though and did his best to open his throat while he worked Hanzo deeper into his mouth, his lips being gently tickled by Hanzo’s neatly trimmed pubic hairs. Hanzo moaned and rolled his hips, giving Genji better reach and leverage. Genji made a low moan that vibrated through Hanzo’s length, making him moan out again and throw his head back. “F-fuck…” Hanzo could barely get any proper words out, let alone think straight. Genji tightened his throat around the head of Hanzo’s cock and Hanzo seized up, coming down his brother’s throat. Genji’s eyes shot open and he couldn’t breath for a few seconds as he was forced to swallow his brother’s load. Hanzo rode out the orgasm, making small thrusts into Genji’s throat before he pulled away panting hard. There was a thick string of saliva and come connecting Hanzo’s dick to Genji’s tongue and mouth. Both brothers were in a daze, but Genji wasn’t done yet. 

Genji weakly shifted himself up and pushed Hanzo onto his back. Hanzo was still panting and enjoying the aftermath, too distracted to care what was going on around him. Genji took advantage of this and gave a few half-hearted pumps to Hanzo’s member to keep him hard. He then straddled him, looking over his strung out brother before dropping himself down on the length, inserting all of him in one go. The both moaned out and Genji arched his back and did his best to settle himself a bit before he started to ride Hanzo. Hanzo was beginning to get overstimulated at this point but was too tired to fight Genji’s advances. Genji continued to ride the length to his heart’s content. 

“Look at you Hanzo…” Genji started, licking his lips, still able to tasted his big brother on them. “You call me the slut...make me out to be a pervert…” He adjusted his pace, going faster and making rougher bounces on the length. “But...it’s you who’s the pervert isn’t it..?” Genji asked and moaned out as he felt Hanzo’s tip prod at his prostate. He couldn’t bring himself to talk anymore and Hanzo felt like he could come again soon. Genji exploited the spot in himself as if he were using Hanzo like a sex toy. “Fuck...oh right there Anija…” He called out as if Hanzo had any choice in the matter. Hanzo moaned and grabbed Genji’s hips and started to thrust into him the best he could. The younger brother twitched and tightened himself around the length which elicited a moan from them both. Genji felt his body tense up and he painted Hanzo’s stomach in white, he shivered and went limp, laying on Hanzo and the mess that was between them. Hanzo made a few more weak thrusts before he came again, his cock slipping out of Genji from how slick the hole was now. They both laid there breathless and panting. 

Genji was the first one to move. He got off Hanzo and stumbled into the bathroom where he got a warm and wet wash cloth, bringing it back to the bed. He started to wipe down Hanzo’s stomach but Hanzo could tell how exhausted Genji was and took it from him. He cleaned himself off and then worked on Genji. Wiping down his stomach and turning him over to wipe down his ass. By the time that was done, Hanzo could barely keep his eyes open and Genji already had his shut for a while but was not yet asleep. Hanzo gave a weak smile at the sight of his sleepy brother and tossed the washcloth into the hamper in the bathroom before he turned off the lights and climbed into bed with Genji. He reached under himself when he felt something soft keeping him from getting comfortable. It was Genji’s lizard plushie. Hanzo was surprised Genji still had it, much less slept with it. It was a simple toy that Hanzo had won for Genji at a festival when they were little, something that was cheaply made and cost maybe five cents. But Genji treasured it. There was a warm feeling in Hanzo’s chest that both disgusted and delighted him. He was so very much in love with Genji. Not that he would ever say it too his face or admit it to anyone else, but the feeling was still there. He tucked the lizard into Genji’s arms and Genji quickly latched onto it. Hanzo planted a soft kiss to Genji’s temple before curling around him, spooning him from behind. The words 'I love you,' constantly ghosting Hanzo's lips till he fell asleep.


End file.
